Cold Hands, Warm Hearts
by tenshi2708
Summary: Edd provides Kevin with a scarf and gloves to keep him warm and suddenly, Edd is all Kevin can think about. Update 8/20/2015: I believe at one point I had intended to add more to this story, but at this point in time I'm just going to dub it complete. Thank you for understanding. Update 3/30/16: Found the start of a chapter saved in my gmail drafts and decided to post it :)
1. Chapter 1

Kevin tucked his hands into his armpits and let out a long breath that materialized as steam in the cold winter air. He had stayed after for a makeup test and it wasn't supposed to be so cold that day. Kevin wished he had worn warmer clothing as he began his cold walk home alone.

"Kevin? Kevin wait just a moment!"

Kevin turned and saw Edd hurrying towards him. The ravinette huffed as he caught up.

"It's much too cold to walk outside without proper winter wear, here." Edd unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and held it out to Kevin. The red-head took it with a look of confusion as Edd took off his gloves. "Here put these on as well."

Kevin grinned lopsidedly as he wrapped the scarf around his own neck and accepted the gloves. "Thanks dork, but won't you be cold?"

"On the contrary Kevin, I have a spare set."

"Oh. Well alright, thanks. You heading home then?"

Edd nodded. "Yes I just had to stay after to continue working on a science project." Edd rummaged through his bag and pulled out his back-up gloves and scarf. "Would you like to walk home together?"

Kevin shrugged. "I mean we're both going the same direction." He pulled the scarf up over his nose and the pair began to walk in silence.

As Kevin breathed he noticed a pleasant smell weaving it's way into the crisp air. He breathed it in deeply before a jolt of realization hit him, it was Edd's sent. Kevin's heart beat wildly and he gave Edd a sideways glance, embarrassed to be enjoying his smell without consent.

Edd began humming softly to himself and Kevin looked away. It's not like Edd _knew _what he was doing. Besides it was perfectly acceptable to find anyone's sent pleasant. It didn't _mean_ anything.

"I do love these brisk winter days. The air just feels so clean."

"Uh yeah, I'm more of a fall weather guy myself. Don't like being too cold or too hot."

"I would think you would have gloves and a scarf then," Edd teased.

Kevin frowned. "I do, just didn't think I'd need 'em today."

"Well you're welcome to keep mine for as long as you need them. I've actually taken up knitting. It's a good way to pass the time and someone always needs an extra pair, or a scarf."

"Wait so you made these?"

Edd beamed. "Of course!"

Suddenly the garments felt even more valuable to Kevin.

"I suppose I should expect the retort of _dork_ now," Edd said with a sigh.

"Huh? Wha- no. I actually think it's kinda cu- cool. Kinda cool. I could never make something like this." Kevin held up the end of his scarf and admired the perfect loops.

"Well thank you Kevin. I could teach you if you like."

Kevin laughed. "Nah it's fine, I'd rather you just make me a set."

Edd blushed beneath his scarf. "O-okay. What do you want them to look like?"

Kevin shrugged. "You're the master artist here dude. Whatever you want."

Edd nodded. "I'm sure I can think of something that fits your interests."

"Sweet. I'll uh, I'll hold on to this set till I get mine." He said, trying to sound tough again and praying that Edd wouldn't say no.

"Of course," Edd said with another wide grin. "Enjoy."

Kevin blushed as he thought _if he only knew._

* * *

In the privacy of his own room Kevin felt just a little bit ridiculous as he lay on his bed, Edd's scarf draped over his face. His smell was like a drug that Kevin couldn't resist giving into. His mind reeled with _what does it mean_, but with every breath in Kevin cared less and less.

Edd wasn't unattractive. He was actually rather cute, for a guy. In all honesty his eyes were beautiful, and that gap in his teeth made him positively adorable.

Kevin ripped the scarf off of his face and held it out to his side. He rubbed the yarn between his fingers as he continued to think, unable to let the garment drop to the floor as his impulse had intended.

"Hey Kev you've got company," his dad's voice rang up the stairs.

Kevin quickly sat up and stuffed the scarf under his pillow. He called out, "Who is it?" When he turned and saw Edd standing in the doorway his heart stopped.

"Salutations Kevin. I-I hope this isn't a bad time."

"N-no it's fine," Kevin mumbled. He glanced around his room and tried to quickly tidy up a few things. He knew how Edd hated messes, and suddenly it mattered. "What did ya need?"

"I realized I needed some measurements before I start knitting. Normally it would be easy for me to get them from a peer at school but I ah, wasn't sure if that was okay with you. I know we're not exactly in the same social circles. I suppose I shouldn't have come over and intruded either but-"

"Dude it's fine." He sat back down on the bed. "You just need to measure my hand?"

Edd nodded. "If you could just hold out your hand, ah okay here we go." Edd turned Kevin's hand up and pressed his own against it. "Hmm yes I'll need to get out my measuring tape."

Edd continued to rattle on, but Kevin was unable to process what he was saying. As soon as Edd's hand had come in contact with his own electricity had shot through Kevin's body. Edd's touches were soft and precise. Kevin fought the urge to pull the ravinette into an embrace.

"Okay well I think that's all I need."

Kevin snapped out of his trance and nodded. "Y-yeah alright, cool." He watched as Edd gathered up his things. "You can come back whenever," Kevin blurted. "I mean I don't care if it's just you."

Edd laughed. "Thank you. I'd better get going. I'll see you later."

Kevin nodded. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kev. Kev? Hey Kevin."

"Huh what?"

Nazz rolled her eyes and laughed. "Dude what's your deal this week?"

Kevin groaned and stretched out across the kitchen table. He was supposed to be studying for his history test with Nazz, but his mid was elsewhere again. "Do you, have you, well?" He paused and thought for a moment. "Have you ever just suddenly seen someone in a different light?"

Nazz's smile broadened. "Yeah, is that what going on? You've got a crush?"

Kevin's face turned scarlet. "N-no!" He put his arms over his head.

"Is it Melissa?"

Kevin peeked out from his arms. "Wha- no. Why would it be her?"

Nazz shrugged. "I mean it's pretty obvious that she likes you."

Kevin shook his head. "Well it's not her."

"So you do have a crush on someone then. "

Kevin groaned. "I don't know if I'd call it that."

"Well who is it? Come on, you're acting like you don't trust me or something."

Kevin sat up and scratched his neck. He avoided eye contact and mumbled, "Double D."

Nazz giggled, which only made Kevin's face turn red again.

"See and this is why-"

"That's adorable Kev. What happened?"

Kevin stopped mid sentence and felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Well uh we were both late leaving school last week. It was the night I had to make up that test. It was cold and here the dork comes, all worried about me being cold and gives me a scarf and gloves to wear. Then we walked home together and I found out he made them himself. He's gonna make me a set and he even came over the other day to measure my hands. I can't stop thinking about him now and it's driving me crazy."

Nazz nodded with understanding. "So what are you giving him?"

"What?"

"Well you're giving him something in return right? Do you realize how much work goes into a project like that? Please tell me you're at least paying him."

Kevin groaned and let his head fall back to the table. He had no idea. Just giving Edd money didn't see right. Surely there was some other way to pay him back.

"You know," Nazz began.

Kevin lifted his head up. "Know what?"

Nazz smiled and Kevin realized what she was about to say.

* * *

Edd hummed to himself as he packed his bag. He jumped when he heard a voice behind his say, "Hey D, how goes the knitting?"

He turned to see Kevin looming over him, a grin plastered on his face. "Oh greetings Kevin. I ah, I'm actually finished." He rose to his feet and removed a small green bundle from the top shelf in his locker. He held it out to the red-head and felt his heart begin to pound. For some reason he was very concerned about Kevin's reaction.

Kevin gingerly took the scarf and gloves from Edd's hands. He admired the crosshatch pattern before slipping his hands inside, tucking the scarf under his arm. He wriggled his fingers and smiled. "Hey these fit perfect!"

Edd felt his cheeks grow warm as he watched Kevin's face light up.

Kevin took the scarf out from under his arm and unrolled it. His smile broadened when he saw his name stitched in white on one end, his jersey number on the other, both hovering above three small footballs. "Dude this is awesome." Kevin wrapped the scarf around his neck. "How do I look?"

Edd smiled. "It suits you.

Kevin laughed. "Hey do you want to walk home with me again today? I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Actually I think Ed and Eddy are waiting for me."

Kevin deflated. "Oh well maybe I'll catch you later then."

Kevin turned to walk away and Edd cocked his head. "Wait, what was it you needed? I can spare a few more minutes."

Kevin swallowed hard. He had intended to get Edd alone, but if he was really going to go through with it he might as well do it there. "I uh, I just wanted to see if-"

"Yo Double D, what are you doing talking to shovel-chin?"

Kevin clenched his jaw and turned to see Ed and Eddy walking towards him. He hissed, "Do you mind?"

Eddy let out a guffaw. "Not at all."

Edd huffed and put his hands on his hips. "Eddy please. Kevin and I were in the middle of a conversation."

"Yeah? Well by all means carry on. Anything he needs to say to you he can say in front of me 'n Ed."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Can I see your phone D?"

"Ah, okay. What do you need it for?" Edd dug the phone out of his pocket and held it out for Kevin.

Kevin took it and quickly punched in his number. "Look just text me later alright?" He handed the phone back to Edd and turned to Eddy. "Watch it dork," he said as he pushed past the shorter male.

Eddy snorted. "Can you believe that guy? And what's with you and him being all buddy-buddy now?"

"Oh Eddy calm down. Kevin had commented how he liked my knitting and so I made him a scarf and gloves."

Ed clapped his hands and laughed. "Oh I love the chicken scarf you made me Double D. Kevin must have been so happy!"

Edd smiled. "Thank you Ed. Now can we go home?"

Eddy sighed. "Yeah sure whatever, just don't come crying to me if Kevin ends up acting like a total jerk."

Edd frowned. "I'll have you know that Kevin has been nothing but a gentleman to me lately. I think you forget that we've all had the chance to grow up a little over the years. Maybe it's time you did so too."

Edd briskly led the way, Ed following quickly behind. Eddy had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked behind his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin flopped down on his bed and slid his hands underneath the pillow as he pressed his face into it. He grabbed hold of the scarf Edd had originally loaned him and let out a huff in frustration. Eddy was so good at ruining perfectly good plans.

Kevin's phone buzzed in his pocket and when he retrieved it there was a message from an unknown number.

Unknown: Salutations Kevin, this is Eddward.

Kevin smiled. Even in text messages the dork was so formal. He saved the number under Edd and typed a reply.

Sender: Hey what's up? Still hanging out with the dork patrol?

Edd: I just finished up with my homework for the night. I assume you mean Ed and Eddy. They didn't stay tonight. I needed time to focus on my work.

Kevin glanced at the clock on the wall, it was almost eight.

Sender: I never returned the scarf and gloves you lent me. Do you want to come over and get them real quick?

Kevin spun the phone between two fingers as he waited for a response.

Edd: Sure, I'll be right there.

Kevin rolled off of the bed, pulling the scarf with him. He grabbed the mittens off of his desk and hurried downstairs. Rocking back and forth on his heels he waited, with his heart pounding, for Edd.

When Edd knocked on the door Kevin took a deep breath and opened it. "Hey."

Edd smiled. "Greetings!"

"Uh here you go," Kevin said extending the loose scarf and pair of gloves.

Edd took them and began winding the scarf up. "Thank you. Did your new pair keep you warm on your way home?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah they were great. Nazz saw them and liked 'em too."

Edd nodded too and a moment of silence passed between the pair.

"So about earlier," Kevin began.

"Oh yes, you were trying to ask me something."

"Uh yeah. Well I gotta give you something to thank you for the scarf and-"

"Oh no you don't need to give me anything!"

Kevin frowned. "Well I want to."

"It's really not necessary."

"Alright but-"

"I make things for people all the time."

Kevin was getting frustrated. "Dude I'm trying to ask you out!" Edd let out a small gasp and Kevin felt his face grow hot. "O-out to dinner. You know, as thanks." Kevin backpedaled, afraid Edd would say no if he thought it was a date.

A smile crossed Edd's lips and he kept his eyes cast downward as he said, "Well I don't see why not."

Kevin beamed. "Really? W-well alright, we'll work out the details later then."

Edd nodded. "I'll look forward to hearing from you." He put his hand on the door. "I'd better get home."

Kevin nodded. "See you at school tomorrow."

Edd grinned. "Yes, see you then."

* * *

Edd was pleasantly surprised when Kevin appeared at his locker to walk him to class. In the entirety of their high school careers, this was only the second time Kevin had approached Edd at school. Once middle school was over, so was much of Kevin's bullying of the Eds. High school demanded more energy and focus, especially in the athletic department.

There might have been a handful of times when the red-head would call out a loud _dork_, but even then it was usually directed at Eddy. Edd faded into the background of Kevin's life, which was perfectly acceptable to the ravinette until now. He liked talking to Kevin. It was nostalgic in a way, but even better because he was much more agreeable.

"So what kinda places do you like to eat?"

"Hmm well I'm not too picky, I just don't like a lot of greasy fast food."

Kevin laughed. "Dude I'm not taking you out for fast food."

Edd shrugged. "Well you asked." He thought for a moment and smiled. "Can I really pick anything?"

"Yeah sure."

They had reached Edd's door and he spun around to face Kevin. "I've really wanted to try the new Hibachi Grill. I can't convince Eddy to go and Ed, the lovable oaf, is not the best dinner company."

Kevin nodded. "That's fine."

Edd's eyes lit up. "Really!? Oh thank you!" A few people turned and gave the pair a curious look. Edd's cheeks turned red and he tugged on the corners of his hat. "My apologies for the outburst."

Kevin laughed. "Dude it's fine. I'll catch you later okay?"

Edd nodded and Kevin dispersed into the crowd. Edd let out a content sigh and turned to go into his classroom.

Eddy was rushing towards him and called out, "Hey Double D!"

Edd paused so Eddy could catch up. "Yes Eddy?"

"W-what's shovel-chin want?" Eddy huffed, he definitely wasn't made for running.

Edd smiled. "If you must know, he's going to take me to the new Hibachi Grill you refuse to go to with me."

Eddy's jaw dropped. "You're going out on a date?"

Edd rolled his eyes. "I'd hardly call it that. He's just being friendly. Now if you'll excuse me, class is about to start." As Edd walked to his seat Eddy's question began swirling around his head. _You're going out on a date?_ It wasn't a date though, it couldn't be. It was just two acquaintances, maybe even friends, eating dinner together.

Edd began unpacking his supplies for class. It couldn't be a date. Firstly, Kevin had never shown a preference for intimate male companions. Secondarily, if he did Edd felt that he would be on the bottom of the list. He didn't think he was ugly, just not nearly as good looking as some of his peers.

As Edd carefully lined up his pencils he decided, it couldn't be a date, and he pushed the thoughts from his head as class began.


	4. Chapter 4

Edd had chattered happily the entire ride to the restaurant. Once they were inside he stopped long enough to order, then again when the show started.

Kevin wasn't sure what to expect, but he was impressed when the cook began to work his magic. The food was delicious and seeing a grin continuously plastered onto Edd's face made it even better. With take-out containers in tow, the two headed for home. Unwilling to let the ravenette go for the evening, Kevin suggested they rent a movie. Edd eagerly agreed and Kevin let him make a selection.

When they got back to Kevin's house Edd put the movie on and Kevin made popcorn. When the bowl was empty Kevin set it on the coffee table and found that he was unsure of what to do with his arms. He yawned and cautiously stretched his arms across the back of the couch, watching Edd out of the corner of his eye.

Edd seemed unaware of Kevin, totally absorbed in an intense scene of the movie. With a sly grin Kevin grabbed Edd by the shoulders and shouted, "Boo!"

Edd jumped and glared at Kevin.

Kevin only laughed and leaned back into the couch, leaving one arm slung over Edd's shoulders. A moment of panic crossed his mind when Edd began to shift under his arm, but the ravenette was simply moving into a more comfortable position. He seemed completely unfazed by Kevin, and let out a long yawn.

"You gonna stay awake?"

Edd nodded. "Yes, I'll make it." Edd liked the feel of Kevin beside him. His eyes went wide when it sunk in that he was basically snuggling with Kevin. "D-do you normally sit with Nazz like this?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, should I move?"

Kevin began to pull away and Edd wasn't sure how to respond. "I don't mind! I was just wondering. No one really sits with me like this is all. I suppose Ed would if I let him but his odor can be a bit overwhelming."

Kevin chuckled. "I can only imagine."

"Kevin, would you consider us friends?"

Kevin shrugged. "I guess so. Why?"

"Well with everything today," Edd made circles in the air with his hands. "I suppose I'm just wondering where we stand."

Kevin was quiet for a moment. He scratched at the back of his neck with his free hand. "Well I uh, you sort of," he paused. "I like you. I like talking to you, spending time with you."

Edd laughed. "Thank you Kevin. What brought on the change of heart?"

Kevin turned red. "You know I've always had more of an issue with Eddy than you."

"Yes, but you don't seem to seek me out for any reason until recently."

"I just, I really appreciated you loaning me that stuff. Plus then you made me a killer scarf and set of gloves. You must not mind me hanging around too much or you wouldn't have let me take you to dinner."

Edd shook his head. "No I don't mind. Sometimes it's nice to have a change of pace. I do enjoy spending time with Ed and Eddy, but as we've gotten older I've become more comfortable doing things away from them too.

Kevin nodded and the pair turned their attention back to the movie.

* * *

After Edd got home he went through his usual night time routine and climbed into bed. As he reached to turn out his light, his phone buzzed. Eddy's name popped up on the screen and Edd rolled his eyes.

Eddy: How was the date with Kevin?

Sender: I had a wonderful time, but I'd hardly call it a date.

Eddy: Oh man shovel-chin doesn't know how to woo you?

Sender: We were simply spending time together as two friends. We had dinner and watched a movie. It wasn't all that different from spending time with you and Ed.

Eddy: Barf don't lump me and Ed in with shovel-chin.

Edd let out a loud huff.

Sender: I know that we have been friends for a long time Eddy but I would appreciate it if you would respect my desire to have friends away from you and Ed. I know you and Kevin have had your disagreements in the past, but his has been nothing but kind to me as of late. If you continue to act this way I'll be forced to ignore you until your mood changes.

Eddy: Sheesh don't get your panties in a bunch. And don't come crying to me if Kevin just turns out to be a giant jerk. You do realize that this is all probably some elaborate scam right?

Sender: Aren't we all a little old for all of these so called scams? Maybe Kevin is truly interested in establishing a friendship with me and you're simply being paranoid.

Eddy: And maybe you're blind to the obvious.

Edd tossed his phone back onto his bedside table and turned out the light. After such a nice evening, Eddy had spoiled things by starting an argument. Edd tossed and turned for a few minutes before getting up with a huff. He walked downstairs to get a glass of water in hopes that his reeling thoughts would cease.

* * *

"Sooooo how was your date with Double D?"

Kevin felt his cheeks grow warm. "I 'dunno if you'd call it a date Nazz."

"Okay so how did your _not a date_ go?"

A lopsided grin split Kevin's face "Great."

Nazz squealed. "Oh Kev you seem so happy! So dish, what happened?"

Kevin shrugged. "Nothing really. We went to dinner and watched a movie after at the house."

"Uh huh and are you sure that _nothing_ happened?"

"He did let me put my arm around him during the movie, but i'm not going to scare him off by going too fast."

Nazz playfully shoved Kevin's arm. "Look at you, this is adorable! Are you going to walk him to class again? Please say yes and let me tag along."

"Yeah I am, you'd better not say anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Nazz looped her arm with Kevin's and the pair went in search of Edd.


	5. Chapter 5

Edd rubbed his tired eyes. He hadn't slept well after arguing with Eddy the night before. He let out a yawn.

"Hey D."

Edd turned around and smiled.

"Greetings Kevin, oh and hello to you too Nazz."

Edd's eyes quickly scanned the pair and his smile diminished ever so slightly when he saw Nazz's arm interlocked with Kevin's.

Kevin cocked his head. "You alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yes I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

"I didn't keep you up too late with the movie did I?"

"Oh no," Edd waved his hands. "I'm afraid I got in a bit of a debate with Eddy after you left."

Kevin frowned. "He have a problem with us hanging out?"

Edd sighed. "Oh I don't want to bore you and Nazz with this right now. I think I'll head to class."

"Wait I'll walk with you-"

"No, no it's quite alright. I'll see you later."

Kevin deflated as Edd began to walk away. Nazz pushed him. "Go on, go with him!"

"But he said-"

"Kevin Barr you are one of the denseness boys I know. Go after him!"

Kevin stumbled forward from another shove by Nazz. He quickly caught up to the ravenette and smiled at his surprised expression.

"Hey uh-"

Edd looked around. "Where's Nazz?"

Kevin shrugged. "She ah, she had to go. Guess I can walk with you after all. So do you need me to knock some sense into Eddy or what?"

Edd laughed bitterly. "Oh if that was possible I think it would have happened by now. It's really quite alright. I'm sure we'll resolve things soon enough."

Kevin nodded. "Well if your free later-"

"I-I really must be going. I'll talk to you later." Edd skittered off into the crowd leaving Kevin behind with a confused look on his face.

Edd wasn't sure why seeing Nazz and Kevin together had bothered him so much, but it had. He currently didn't posses the ability to process his feelings on such little sleep and preferred to submerge himself into school work instead.

* * *

Kevin bounced his leg as he ate lunch. He hadn't seen Edd since that morning and he had a sneaking suspicion that he was being avoided. Kevin wasn't sure if he had done something directly, or if Edd was just upset about getting into a fight with Eddy. Either way Kevin was determined to find out.

"Speak of the devil," Kevin muttered as Eddy sauntered into the cafeteria. Ed trailed behind, but Edd was still missing from the trio. Kevin waited for the duo to sit down before he got up to confront them. "Hey you seen Double D?"

"What's it to ya shovel-chin?" Eddy smacked rudely with food in his mouth.

Ed's eyes went wide. "Oh no, is Double D missing? Eddy you said he was studying."

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Shut up Ed. He's not with us, but that doesn't mean he needs shovel-chin here bothering him either."

"Look all I know is that he was fine when he left my house last night but he seemed upset this morning. All I'm trying to do is make sure he's okay. Maybe if you weren't starting stuff with him-"

"Oh pl-ease. What gives you the right to hang out with him anyways?"

"What gives you the right to decide what he can do?"

Eddy and Kevin's faces were inching ever closer and Ed glanced back and forth between them nervously. "Uh guys?"

Kevin continued, "You're just jealous."

Eddy turned red. "Jealous? Of what? I'm sure not jealous of the fact that I don't get to spend time with you. You're-"

"No you're jealous that he likes spending time with someone other than _you_."

Eddy's face deepened in color. "Well you can't just-"

Someone let out a loud huff. Kevin and Eddy turned to see who it was.

"Double D," Ed exclaimed as he ran at the ravenette and hugged him. "You're not missing after all!"

"What? Of course I'm not Ed. Now please let me go before I drop my lunch." Edd glared at Kevin and Eddy before walking over to the table and sitting next to Ed.

"Hey D I've been-"

"I'm quite cross with both of you at the moment. If you don't mind I'd like to eat my lunch." Edd angrily flicked his lunch bag open and began unpacking it.

Ed fidgeted in his seat. "You're not mad at me are you Double D?"

"No of course not Ed. I'm only upset with the two gentlemen that don't respect my wishes."

Kevin and Eddy deflated like two scolded puppies.

"I'm sorry D. I was just worried about you."

A smile tugged at Edd's lips. "Apology accepted Kevin."

"Yeah but I wasn't going to let him come harass you."

Edd frowned again and opened his mouth to say something when Nazz came bounding up.

"Hey guys! Kev I wondered where you got off to." She grinned and wrapped her arm in Kevin's. "It feels like old times huh?"

Edd huffed and began re-packing his bag. "On second thought I did need to catch up on something. If you'll excuse me." He got up and gave the group a forced smile before hurrying off.

Nazz looked up at Kevin. "Was it something I said?"

Kevin sighed. "I dunno Nazz. Lets just go. Lunch is going to be over soon anyways."

* * *

Since Edd was always so on top of his classes it was easy for him to get a pass to the nurses office. The nurse had no qualms with Edd who explained that he simply needed a cat nap to recharge. She closed the curtains and insisted Edd let her know if he needed anything else.

Edd did need something, but it wasn't anything the nurse could provide. He wanted answers. Why was it that he was so upset when he saw Nazz and Kevin together? Why did Eddy insist on being so difficult? With a heavy sigh Edd closed his eyes and was overtaken with his exhaustion and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"D? Hey D wake up."_

_Edd blinked his eyes and saw Kevin's face smiling back at him._

_"Good morning sunshine, or should I say afternoon? You were sleeping really hard."_

_Edd sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"_

_Kevin laughed. "Time to go home. Come on, I'll walk you."_

_Edd smiled and moved his hands away from his eyes. He was surprised to see that Kevin was standing so close to him. The red-head's hands were outstretched and Edd tentatively placed his own in them. Kevin pulled him to his feet and kissed him swiftly on the lips._

_Edd was surprised but leaned into the kiss. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, and ran his fingers into his red hair._

Edd opened his eyes and sat bolt upright in bed. He panted as the memory of the dream washed over him. He placed a hand over his pounding heart and muttered, "Oh dear." He glanced at the clock on the wall. He had been asleep for almost an hour, but now he was feeling wide awake and had even more questions than before.


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin's foot bounced furiously as he watched the clock on the wall, book bag tightly in hand. As soon as the final bell rang Kevin rushed out of his class and straight to Edd's locker.

Edd looked up surprised. "Oh h-hello Kevin."

Kevin let out a long breath. "Hey what's going on D?"

Edd cocked his head. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean why did you take off earlier? I already apologized for-"

"Are you and Nazz dating?"

"W-what? No, why?"

Edd turned his attention to packing his bag. "I just wondered. She seems to be awfully clingy with you."

Kevin laughed. "That's just how she is. I guess I'm just so used to it I didn't even notice."

Edd nodded and stood up. "Well I'd better get going."

"Do you want me to walk you home again?"

"Oh I'd hate to be a bother-"

"You're not! I mean we are going the same direction right?"

Edd smiled. "Alright well I suppose it won't hurt anything."

The pair wove through the crowd and out into the brisk winter air. "Man this scarf is a life saver this year D," Kevin said pulling the garment from his coat pocket. "I've gotten a lot of complements on it too. Maybe you should start your own business, that would really tick off Eddy huh?"

Edd scoffed. "Without a doubt. He drives me totally mad some days."

"You guys gonna be alright though?"

"Oh yes," Edd said waving a hand. "We've had worse disagreements than this. He'll eventually come to his senses, mumble some sort of incoherent apology of sorts, and everything will be back to normal. I hope I'm not causing any friction between you and Nazz."

"Nah she doesn't care if I hang out with you. You're probably a better influence than most of my friends." He laughed. "If nothing else you're the smartest."

Edd smiled. "Thank you Kevin."

Kevin playfully bumped shoulders with Edd, who tried to return the gesture but stumbled. Kevin laughed and caught him by the arm. For a moment their eyes locked and it felt like they were the only two people on the planet.

The moment was broken when a snowball collided with Kevin's head. He whirled around to see Eddy dive behind Ed for cover. "That was a bad idea dork!" Kevin scooped up a handful of snow and chucked it at Eddy, who had his head exposed for a moment too long.

Edd covered his mouth while he laughed at Eddy, who had snow sliding down his face.

Eddy glared at Edd. "Oh so you want some too sock-head?" He threw another snowball but Kevin shielded Edd from it.

"Come on D lets go," Kevin said, tossing another chunk of snow and grabbing Edd's hand. The dashed off together with Ed and Eddy behind, tossing snowballs back and forth.

Edd wasn't usually one for strenuous exercise but he didn't want to let go of Kevin's hand. Kevin pulled Edd into a small group of trees bordering the sidewalk and peeked out around them.

"Hey I think we might have lost them."

Edd smiled. "Oh I don't know, Ed's pretty fast."

As if on cue said boy appeared running down the sidewalk. He held the wrist of a frightened looking Eddy. "Slow down lumpy! Are you sure they even came this way?"

Kevin grabbed Edd and pulled him between himself and the tree. Edd shivered as Kevin's shush blew past his ear.

Ed and Eddy rushed by, not seeing Kevin or Edd concealed behind the trees. Kevin chuckled and green eyes met blue once more. "How for do you think they'll get?"

Edd shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt that they get all the way home before giving up. Eddy seemed pretty mad that you hit him directly in the face."

Kevin laughed. "Yeah well what can I say, athletes arm." He dramatically flexed, sending Edd into a fit of giggles.

Kevin's scarf had gone askew in the high speed chase and Edd instinctively reached out to straighten it. "My hero," Edd said while he knotted Kevin's scarf and tucked the ends into the top of his jacket. This action brought the pairs faces dangerously close together. Edd blushed as Kevin smiled at him. "W-well I suppose we should be on our way."

Kevin took a step back and nodded, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Edd found himself longing for the red-head's contact again but he was afraid to reach out.

Kevin broke the silence with, "So do you wanna go out with me again somewhere?"

Edd pretended to contemplate deeply. "Hmm well I suppose. This time you have to pick something though."

Kevin grinned. "Alright, well I've got an idea but it's gonna be a surprise. You free tomorrow?"

Edd shrugged. "I can make some time."

The pair reached the ends of their driveways and smiled shyly at one another. A voice rang out, "There they are lumpy! Hurry up!"

Edd and Kevin exchanged looks and hurried to their houses before Ed had the chance to pelt them with snowballs again. Edd watched Ed throw snow at Kevin's window as the red-head laughed. Edd turned around and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Eddy behind him.

"Hey sock-head you got any snacks? Me and lumpy are gonna watch a movie here tonight."

A lopsided grin crossed Edd's face. Here was an outstanding example of how Eddy apologized, letting himself in and pretending that everything was fine. "I'm sure I can locate something in the kitchen."

As Edd walked to the kitchen Eddy threw open the front door and shouted, "Come on lumpy! Double D is making snacks!" He then walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

Edd noticed that Eddy's shoes were neatly sitting by the back door, a gesture he would only make without prompting if he was feeling guilty. "I'm going to spend the day with Kevin tomorrow," Edd said rather matter-of-factly.

"Yeah? Well it's not like you need my permission."

"I know, just making conversation."

Eddy nodded. "What are you going to do?"

Edd shrugged. "I was told it would be a surprise. I could fill you in afterwards if you like."

"Yeah sure whatever. You'd better tell him to watch out though; I've got another snowball with his name on it."

Edd smiled and thought to himself, _apology accepted Eddy._


	7. Chapter 7

"Kevin you do realize that I'm not exactly what one would call _good_ at sports correct?"

Kevin chuckled. "You'll be fine. Here give me your hands and stand up."

Edd frowned but allowed himself to be pulled into a standing position. Out of everything the pair could do together, Kevin had picked ice skating. Standing on the carpet wasn't that bad, but Edd worried about the walk down to the rink. He hobbled alongside Kevin and cautiously stepped out onto the ice. He firmly held onto the rail with both hands and shot Kevin a panicked look.

"Come on you can't skate like that D." Kevin easily glided out onto the ice and back to Edd. "Gimme your hand."

Edd wobbled as he held out a hand to Kevin.

"Okay now come on; use one foot to push yourself forward. We're going to get run over if we don't get moving."

Edd swallowed hard and began moving his feet. He surprised himself when he found a rhythm and gained a little speed. Kevin let go of him and Edd felt a little giddy as he glided over the ice.

Kevin began skating away and made a few laps on his own as Edd gained confidence. On one trip around the rink he asked, "You doing alright?"

Edd nodded but lost his balance and fell backwards. Kevin tried to catch him, but Edd hit the ice. Edd let out a quiet, "Ouch."

"Woah you okay?" Kevin crouched down next to Edd.

Edd sighed. "Oh yes I'm alright." He struggled to get up and once again found his hands in Kevin's, being lifted to his feet. "Pray tell, how did you get so good at skating?"

Kevin shrugged. "I played a little hockey."

The pair moved in sync over the ice for a few moments in silence. Edd realized that his fingers had somehow become intertwined with Kevin's. He smiled as Kevin ran his thumb over the back of Edd's hand. "Thank you for dragging me out here."

Kevin laughed. "No problem. Thank you for not literally making me _drag_ you onto the ice."

Edd huffed. "I didn't put up much of a fight. Having you beside me helps quite a bit."

Color rose to Kevin's cheeks. "How?"

Edd shrugged. "I just feel like I'm in good hands I suppose."

A smile split Kevin's face and he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "You want to grab a bite somewhere after this?"

Edd nodded. "That sounds lovely."

* * *

Kevin and Edd were sitting across from one another engaged in conversation. When the pair got up to pay the bill, Edd smiled as Kevin insisted on paying again.

"You're spoiling me," he teased.

Kevin shrugged. "I've got a lot of years to make up for."

Edd frowned. "Kevin you really shouldn't let the past bother you. Your actions of late speak volumes."

Kevin smiled. "Do they now?"

Edd nodded. "Yes of course! You've proven that you can be very considerate."

Kevin's smile grew. "Well thanks. Hey you got any big plans for winter break? It'll be here before we know it."

Edd shrugged. They had reached the car and he waited to get inside before answering. "I suppose I'll have some degree of school work to complete but I also make time to spend with my loved ones."

Kevin started the car and glanced over at Edd. "I hope I made the list."

Edd giggled. "Of course, you've become a very dear friend to me."

"Uh yeah," Kevin's shoulders slumped. "You too."

* * *

Kevin put the car in park and looked over at Edd. The ravenette was snoring softly and Kevin chuckled. "Skating really wore you out huh," Kevin quietly mused. He sat there for a few minutes watching Edd sleep, admiring him in the light reflecting off the snow outside.

Kevin unbuckled and scooted a little closer. He gently shook Edd's shoulder and said, "D, hey D we're home."

Edd jumped and blinked the sleep from his eyes. He yawned. "Oh excuse me, I was more tired than I thought."

"You wanna come in for a bit or are you just heading home?"

Edd smiled. "I can come in. I think a power nap was all I needed."

The pair slid out of the car and headed inside. Kevin flipped on a light. "Go ahead and sit down, I'm gonna run to the bathroom."

Edd nodded and slipped his shoes off before collapsing on the couch. He brought his right foot over his left knee and massaged his ankle. Skating had done a number on his delicate muscles, but he smiled as memories of the day drifted back through his mind. He was jostled from his thoughts when Kevin returned and flopped down beside him.

"You alright?"

Edd nodded. "Just a little sore."

Kevin turned sideways on the couch. "Here give me your feet."

"Wha- Kevin that's highly unsanitary. Not only have my feet been sweating but they were in the skates so who knows-"

"Just give 'em here. I'm not going to eat off of them."

Edd huffed but turned so his feet were resting in Kevin's lap. As Kevin began to rub his feet and ankles Edd let his head fall back and sighed, Kevin knew what he was doing.

"Feel alright?"

Edd hummed. "Yes it's wonderful."

Kevin chuckled. "Glad you like it." Feeling mischievous he gently drug his fingers up the bottom of Edd's foot.

The ravenette jerked and laughed. "Stop that tickles."

"Oh so you're ticklish huh?"

Edd's eyes went wide. "Kevin Barr don't you dare."

Kevin wriggled his fingers against Edd's foot again. Edd laughed and tried to pull his feet away. Kevin got onto his knees and went for Edd's armpits. Edd continued to laugh and protest, reaching up to return the favor to Kevin.

Kevin began to laugh too. "Okay, okay it's a draw!"

Edd's heart beat widely as he looked up at Kevin. He had the sudden urge to kiss the red-head and bit his lip to prevent him from doing so.

It seemed to take Kevin a moment to realize what kind of position the two were in and he sat up when it sunk in.

"S-sorry so uh you wanna watch tv?"

Edd could only manage a nod as he sat up, his thoughts still preoccupied with the image of Kevin hovering over him.


	8. Chapter 8

"I dunno what to do Nazz."

Nazz chuckled on the end of the other line. "Well why don't you man up and ask him out officially?"

Kevin groaned and rolled over on his bed.

"Oh come on Kev, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Uh how about he says no and never speaks to me again?"

"Hmm well if you ask me, that's not gonna happen. He's totally into you, or have you been making up everything you've told me?"

Kevin sighed. "I haven't been making anything up, it's just- I think he just thinks of me as a friend."

"How come?"

"For one thing he's called me a friend I don't know how many times."

Nazz chuckled. "Dude why would he call you anything else? Are you bringing him to the party?"

"I still have to ask him."

"Well stop talking to me and get to it!"

"Okay okay, I'll talk to you later."

"You'd better ask him! Bye!"

Kevin hit the end call button and scrolled through his contacts to Edd's name. After a few minutes of deliberation he composed a message.

Sender: Hey want to go to a party with me on Saturday?

Edd: What sort of party?

Sender: Nazz is having a holiday party at her house.

Edd: Is it really alright for me to accompany you?

Kevin chuckled.

Sender: Yeah why wouldn't it be?

A few minutes passed. Kevin got up and looked out his window and wondered what Edd was up to. He looked down at his phone to make sure he hadn't missed a message somehow. He let out a huff of frustration, pulled up Edd's number, and hit the call button. As many times at it rang he thought it would go to voice mail, but just as he was going to hang up he heard a soft,

"Salutations Kevin."

"Hey what's up? You coming?"

"Oh well I'm not sure if I-"

"Come on D, I uh I need a date." Kevin could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he waited for Edd's response.

"A date?"

"Yeah a date. You wanna go out with me or what?"

"D-do you mean that in the literal sense?"

"Yeah I do. If you're going to reject me hurry up, I'm dieing over here."

"I'd love to Kevin."

A grin split Kevin's face and a wave of relief washed over him. "Choice. What are you doing now?"

"I'm over at Ed's. It's movie night remember?"

Kevin had completely forgotten. "Oh yeah sorry."

"It's quite alright. I relocated to the hallway so I can talk for a few minutes. Do I need to bring

anything to the party?"

"Nah Nazz has it covered. She loves doing stuff like this."

Edd hummed in understanding and the line was quiet for a moment. "Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you develop feelings for me?"

Kevin groaned. "I should have known you'd ask me that. Sort of embarrassing, uh I guess it was around the time you made me the scarf."

Edd giggled. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

Kevin felt his face heat up. "Hey I didn't think I had a chance with you!"

Edd laughed harder. "Why not?"

"W-well for one not everyone is interested in dating the same gender."

"I suppose you're right, but I return your feelings of interest so don't fret."

Kevin sighed in relief. "When did that happen?"

"I'm not quite sure. I do know that I suddenly became very jealous of Nazz clinging to you at school though."

Kevin laughed and felt a little more of his tension seep out of his body. "Really?"

"Yes. I ah, I like the feeling of being close to you."

"Well I could come over and crash movie night."

Edd giggled. "No, I need to break the news to-"

Kevin jumped when Eddy's voice rang out through the telephone. "Come on sock-head, you're missing the best part! Tell your boyfriend you'll talk to him later!"

Kevin felt the tension start to build up inside of him again, but then Edd responded.

"I have to go. I look forward to our _date _on Saturday Kevin."

"Y-yeah. I'll text you later."

Kevin fell backwards onto his bed and grinned as the entirety of the phone call washed over him. It was official; he had a date with Edd. Edd liked him back, and Kevin was certain that Eddy had blown a gasket when Edd used the word _date_.

* * *

Kevin's heart pounded against his chest as he waited for Edd to answer the door.

"Greetings Kevin."

Kevin's head snapped up. "H-hey Edd, you ready to go?"

"Yes." Edd stepped out of his house and closed the door behind him. He began to speak quickly,

"Would it be an imposition to hold your hand on the way over? I find myself a little on edge. I have a suspicion that this party will consist mainly of people I am unfamiliar with. Like I've stated previously I do find your touch rather comforting and since this is considered to be an official date I thought it would maybe be acceptable."

Kevin let out a small laugh. "Yeah sure come here." He stretched out a hand and Edd sighed happily when he took it.

Kevin pulled Edd into a quick hug. "It'll be fine, I'll be right there with you tonight."

Edd blinked a few times when Kevin released him, a surprised but happy expression on his face.

"Yes I'm ready."

Kevin squeezed Edd's hand. "Alright lets go."

* * *

Edd sighed as he leaned against the wall and sipped his punch. As soon as they had arrived at Nazz's Kevin was swept away into a group of peers. It was okay for a few minutes, but Edd was feeling rather abandoned at that point. Kevin was completely absorbed in conversation and hadn't even bothered to see where Edd was.

"Hey dude having fun?"

Edd forced a smile. "Oh hello Nazz. Ah yes this is quite nice." He stared down into his drink.

"Where's Kevin?"

Edd waved his hand in Kevin's general direction. "Off with some friends. He's been with them for a while. Not exactly how I pictured our first date."

"Date!?"

Edd flinched. He knew Kevin would want to be the one to tell her about them dating. Edd suddenly found himself embraced by Nazz, he held his punch out to avoid spilling any on her.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Double D! I didn't think he would ever get around to asking you!"

"Y-you knew?"

Nazz released Edd and beamed. "Oh course I knew, I'm his best friend. You stay here and I'll go get him. He should totally be showing you off to all of his friends now!"

Edd opened his mouth to protest, but Nazz was already bounding off. He sighed and walked to the kitchen.

The room was empty and Edd set his cup down on the counter before leaning against the doorframe and looked out the window. He wondered if it was a wise idea to go to a party with Kevin after all. The red-head normally only seemed to reveal his sweeter side when they were alone.

"Hey there you are."

Edd once again found himself in a sudden embrace.

"Oh did you finally get away from your friends?" He twisted around to glare at Kevin, but when he processed how close they were his mind went blank.

"Yeah thanks to Nazz. You should have come over; I need to introduce you to a bunch of people."

"Y-you wanted me to come along?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah dude."

"M-my apologies. I was certain that you would need to prepare your friends for meeting me. I'm sure I'm not exactly the time of person you usually introduce them to."

"Yeah well you might want to tone down the vocabulary a little; you know football jocks and their head injuries."

Edd giggled and allowed himself to be pulled back out into the party.


	9. Chapter 9

After re-entering the party, Kevin kept a firm hold on Edd's hand. Edd was delighted. Kevin introduced him to his friends and made it quite clear that they were a couple. If anyone minded, they knew better than to say anything in front of Kevin.

Edd's insecurities melted away and he found himself enjoying the party. A small part of him felt guilty for it, but he was glad the other Eds were not present to create any unnecessary chaos. It was by far the most enjoyable gathering of peers Edd had experienced.

As a slow song came on Edd found himself intertwining with Kevin. His heart fluttered and skipped in his chest as his arms wrapped up around Kevin's neck. Kevin's arms pulled Edd's hips tantalizingly close to his own. Blue eyes met green and Kevin beamed. Edd felt his face get hot and he looked away.

"You having a good time?"

Edd nodded and briefly met Kevin's gaze again. "Yes. Thank you for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming."

Edd nestled his head into Kevin's shoulder and breathed in the smell that was wholly Kevin. He let out a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?"

Edd shook his head. "Oh it's rather silly."

Kevin laughed. "Okay, what?"

Edd straightened but avoided eye contact. "Well I'm sure you've heard about pheromones before."

Kevin cocked a brow and nodded.

"It's just, I-" Edd let out a nervous laugh. "I find your smell rather pleasant. I-I'm sorry does it sound strange? I-"

Kevin gently kissed Edd's forehead. "Nah it's not. It's just science right? Just means we're a good match."

Edd giggled. "I suppose so."

The pair continued to dance in silence until the song ended. Kevin leaned in and whispered, "You wanna get out of here?"

Edd nodded and allowed himself to be escorted over to where Nazz was talking with some friends. "Hey Nazz we're gonna head out."

Nazz grinned knowingly. "Oh okay, I'll talk to you guys later."

Edd smiled at her, and was met with a wink that made the color rise back to his cheeks. He wanted to deny the assumptions she was surly making, but he also hoped something would come of their early retirement from the party.

Kevin and Edd bundled up and headed back out into the crisp winter night. A warm happy feeling passed over Edd when Kevin reached out for his hand yet again.

"So uh, you wanna come over to my place for a bit?"

Edd let out a long hum. "I suppose I could, but are you trying to seduce me Kevin Barr?"

Kevin choked and turned red up to his ears. "W-what?"

Edd laughed. "Well isn't that what's usually the intent when one asks another to leave a party early?"

"I wasn't exactly planning _that_ though."

"So what are you planning?"

Kevin shook his head and turned to face Edd. "I'm planning on dropping you off at your house now," he teased.

Edd stuck out his lip. "Will you at least kiss me goodnight?"

Kevin's face erupted into a blush once again. He quickly looked away. "Is it necessary for you to tease me this much?"

By this time the pair was standing at the end of Kevin's driveway. Kevin stood on the incline causing Edd to look up at him. "I'm quite serious Kevin. Kissing you would be a rather wonderful end to this night, if it's an option."

Green eyes flicked to blue. Kevin put a hand to Edd's face and stroked a thumb over his cold cheek.

Edd pulled gently on the ends of Kevin's scarf, urging him closer. Their breaths intertwined in the frigid air.

Suddenly lips met, soft and warm. Cautious at first, but gaining confidence as the kiss deepened.

Edd pulled away first and hid his face in Kevin's shoulder.

"You alright?"

Edd nodded. He placed a kiss on Kevin's neck, sending pleasant shivers down the red-head's spine. "Are you still sending me home?"

Kevin laughed. "Nah you can come in."

Edd followed Kevin inside and took of his winter clothes, laying them neatly over a chair. Kevin followed suit, though in a manner slightly less meticulous, before flopping down over the couch.

Edd sat at Kevin's feet, but was almost instantly pulled down onto the red-head's stomach. Edd could feel his face burning, but he enjoyed the sensations the close proximity created. He sighed contently and laid his head down on Kevin's chest.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

Edd liked the sound of Kevin's voice rumbling in his chest. "I'm quite content with this actually."

Kevin ran his hand up the back of Edd's neck and into his hair. Normally Edd would have been concerned with the threat of the loss of his hat, but he was too content to mind.

"So you going to let me in on the secret of your obsession with this hat?"

Edd shrugged. "I don't like my hair."

"Can I see it?"

Edd sat up and squinted his eyes at Kevin. "It's one of my biggest secrets, how do I know I can trust you?"

Kevin chuckled. "Well I did just kind of make my big debut with you."

Edd smiled. "Not enough," he teased.

Kevin hummed. He laughed and drug a hand across his face.

Edd cocked his head. "Did you think of something?"

Kevin narrowed his eyes at the ravenette. "Yeah but you have to promise not to laugh."

"I wouldn't dream of it Kevin."

Kevin avoided Edd's gaze. "Okay, well I might have slept with that scarf you lent me, you know since it smelled like you."

Edd scooted closer and pressed a brief kiss to Kevin's lips. As he pulled away he said with a content sigh, "Kevin Barr I am wholly enamored by you."

Kevin gulped. "Y-yeah you too."

Edd grinned and repositioned himself so he was at Kevin's feet again. "Okay, you can't laugh either."

Kevin shook his head and sat up, fully focused as Edd tugged the hat from his head. Long black locks fell down to Edd's shoulders. A few bobby pins held some in place atop his head, but the majority of it was free and chaotic.

Kevin grinned.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm not!" He seized Edd by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I like it Edd. You're beautiful."

Edd smiled. "Y-you don't mean that."

"I do, I honestly do."

Edd threw his arms around Kevin's neck and the two tumbled backwards onto the couch. They made themselves comfortable and talked late into the night.


	10. Chapter 10 (End)

Kevin held a hair elastic in between his teeth as he finished brushing Edd's hair. If you would have told him a few months prior that someday he would be sitting at Eddy's house watching a movie with the Ed trio and doing Edd's hair, he would have laughed in your face. So many things had changed since that fateful day Edd loaned him a scarf. It seemed like once their relationship began, it never slowed down.

Kevin spun Edd's hair into a bun and placed his hat back on his head. He then pulled the ravenette up into his lap, eliciting a sideways look from Eddy and a giggle from Edd.

"Thanks for fixing my hair Kevin," Edd said before planting an appreciatory kiss on the red-head's cheek.

"Glad to help." He dropped the brush onto Edd's bag and wrapped his arms around Edd. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Eddy had turned his focus back to the television screen. Tension had mostly faded, but Kevin was always aware when Eddy was watching. As long as he kept his mouth shut, Kevin didn't mind being watched. He had dealt with overprotective brothers in the past, it was basically the same thing.

Edd yawned and shifted in Kevin's lap.

"You gonna fall asleep on me again?"

Edd chuckled. "Well if you weren't so comfortable I wouldn't feel the urge."

"How about next time we do this at my place?" Edd looked up at Kevin with excited eyes. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Kevin shrugged. "Well it's not that I don't mind, but it gives me an excuse to spend time with you."

Edd turned to Eddy and waved a hand to get his attention. "Eddy, Kevin's extended an invitation for us to have movie night at his home next."

Eddy grunted in response. Ed temporarily tore his attention from the screen to ask, "Kevin will you have snacks?"

"Yeah sure thing big guy."

Ed smiled and turned back to the screen.

Edd kissed Kevin's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. "It means a lot to me for you to include my friends."

"I know," Kevin whispered back. "If you need any suggestions for how to repay me I can think of a few."

Edd playfully smacked Kevin's chest. "You're terrible Kevin Barr."

"Yeah but you love me."

Edd laughed. "For some odd reason, yes I do."


End file.
